


Autumn Greenhouse

by Oceans_Away



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Care, Chill, Comfort, Crack Relationships, Deities dressing up as each other, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Lore Olympus Fall Fanfic Exchange, Marriage, Multi, Relaxing, Reluctance to have fun, Smut, Thanksgiving, Threesome - F/F/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, dreamy, fall - Freeform, harvest, hearth and home, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceans_Away/pseuds/Oceans_Away
Summary: Hera is feeling a little left out at Persephone's harvest party in the Underworld, until the kind queen finds her and brings her into the holiday spirit. In the warm afterglow of the party, Hades and Persephone invite Hera to stay, and the three nestle into a special treat of an evening.This is for the wonderfulEllisEmme_Writes(go read their beautiful words)! Ellis I love your writing and was so excited to get you in the exchange - hope you enjoy! (I'm sorry I cheated with the word count, I am bad at short)A big, big thank you to the lovely Kore Cob on Discord for beta-reading, and to Myth is a Mirror for letting me garble the idea to her!Song:Second Time Around, Sally Doherty Quartet
Relationships: Hades/Hera (Lore Olympus), Hades/Hera/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hera/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 71
Collections: LO Discord Fall 2020 Fanfic Exhange





	Autumn Greenhouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllisEmme_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllisEmme_Writes/gifts).



The merry hum of Persephone’s harvest party surrounded Hera’s body, like a cloud of midges. In Hades’ plain grounds, the unpredictable queen had cobbled up something between a cabin and a greenhouse - half dark, cosy wood, stuffed with cushions, a welcoming hearth roaring at one end; half soaring, glass panels, glimmering with the cool, enchanting, turquoise light of the Underworld. Every surface overflowed with food and plants. Garlands of hops and barley and baby pumpkins dressed the walls. The scents of spices, hot chocolate, split squash, ginger and rum filled the close room.

Persephone had had the rather odd idea of making everyone dress up as each other, pulling names out of a hat. Hera raised a sceptical eyebrow at the absurd scene. Poseidon looked diminutive in Ares’ armour. Amphitrite’s pink Persephone costume clashed heinously with her emerald skin. Eros flaunted himself in that garish, red dress of his harlot mother’s. Hermes’ athletic body was oddly well accentuated by Hecate’s navy, velvet suit. Ares had crammed himself into Eros’ pink polo shirt and dunked his face in glitter, so he looked like a maniacal disco ball. Artemis ground her teeth, extremely displeased in Hestia’s ballooning, floral frock. Hecate, in Demeter’s stark white power suit, followed the host’s mother around, doing theatrical impressions of her, ordering troops of invisible nymphs about. Aphrodite chafed against TGOEM in her “slutty Athena”. The Fates had all come as each other, which, as far as Hera could tell, made no difference whatsoever to their everyday appearance. They had created a nest of groans and laughter in a corner, playing a highlights reel of this year’s most embarrassing moments on a mini TV and VCR.

Hera puffed out through her nose.

_ If I’m on there, you spooks, there will be Tartarus to pay. _

Energy was high, but the happy hubbub came to her through a sort of veil. She never fit in at these things. She was the world’s intimidating line manager. It worked for her. But it could put a damper on festivals.

“Hera!”

The veil tore.

A shimmering Persephone came bouncing over, her curves cupped cutely by tiny, black shorts and a tied-up, white tank top. Cardboard wings flapped on the heels of her sneakers, and her short, choppy hair was bunched like carnation petals around a thin sweatband.

“You came!” Persephone threw her arms around Hera’s neck. 

Hera was clouded with the scent of melted marshmallows and dessert wine. Hera relaxed instantly, against her will. It was very difficult to be annoyed around this kind woman, and even harder to be lonely. Sweetness, Hades called her. 

“You look like every frat boy’s dream,” Hera chuckled, squeezing Persephone, then pushing her back and smoothing a kink in her hair.

“Hermes is every frat boy’s dream,” Persephone giggled. “You look like a movie star!” She beamed. Her huge, fuchsia eyes were dazzling.

Hera adjusted Amphitrite’s flared, periwinkle dress. “Thank you, Darling.”

“I need an opponent for apple bobbing,” Persephone said with a pixie grin. “Think you have what it takes?”

“Apple bobbing, huh?” Hera hesitated. It sounded ridiculous. And her hair was down, so it would get totally ruined. She looked at Persephone’s giddy expression. She glanced about the room, at the wonderful outpouring of colour and life. 

_ You know what? If the Underworld can get in the festive spirit… _

She loosed a cheetah grin. “You are going down, Missy.”

Persephone grabbed Hera’s hand and pulled her through the crush of bodies and feast tables. 

“By Fates, I did not expect her to manage to lure you in.” Hades’ smoky voice laced with a black coffee chuckle, as the pair arrived at a large, round basin of water and floating, shining, red apples. His hair was swept rakishly back, like a snow flurry, his sapphire eyes were starry. He cut an imposing, sleek figure in his dark suit.

“You must trust in your wife.” Hera smirked. “Aren’t you meant to be in costume?” 

“I am!” Hades insisted. “I’m Thanatos! You can tell because this shirt isn’t even tailored. It’s off the rack, like a guttersnipe.”

Hera snorted. He boomed a laugh. 

“Come on!” Persephone piped, “I refuse to be defeated!” She tugged Hera into position around the basin.

Hera watched Persephone’s mocking mirth and warmed. She tingled, as Hades took her hand gently. She glanced up at him. The creases on his brow had faded, his cheeks were fuller, the old storm under his skin was replaced by a deep sea calm. He looked…  _ well _ . She smiled. No one deserved to be well more than her dearest friend. 

Hades’ soft gaze sharpened a little and glittered. He folded her hands behind her back and tied them securely with a length of silk. 

“It’s been a while since we did this,” she murmured with a sly look.

Scarlet rimmed his iris. “See if you wriggle less nowadays.”

Her mouth twisted mischievously. So did his.

A bright pink nymph, covered in bluebell smudges, similarly tied Persephone’s wrists. Hera saw the little queen catch Hades’ reddened eye. In a heartbeat, the girlish sweetness dissolved, and her gaze was all dark wine and wicked fun. A heartbeat later, she was pretty, prancing Persephone again. 

She flashed Hera a sparkling look. “You ready?”

Hera returned her look and snapped her teeth.

They bent double and plunged their faces into the basin.

Cool water shocked Hera, dashing her blind and dizzy. She whipped about for the apples and hiccupped bubbles, sweet water sloshing into her mouth. Her body felt light, filled with suppressed laughter, like a hot air balloon. 

Her lips bumped something plump and petal soft. Persephone’s mouth was near hers in the water. As their lips brushed, Hera felt a strange stirring under her skin. 

_ What if… What if I kissed her? This kind, generous woman, who’s made my friend so happy? Here, under the water? Where it could easily have been an accident? Just as a thank you. _

But the thought shattered, as Persephone burst out of the fruity fray. Hera resurfaced too, gasping for air, tossing her soaked hair off her face, blinking in the lantern glow. Persephone hazed into view, jumping in triumph, water dancing around her hair like a spray of crystal bees. A juicy, shining apple swelled from her mouth, her plush lips moulded round it and glistening. Hera sucked the juice on her tongue.

“I won’t tell anyone of this terrible defeat.” Hades’ deep, jovial voice broke into Hera’s water-clogged ears. She felt his fingers brush over her pulse, as he freed her wrists. 

Hera scraped her ruined hair off her face and dabbed her cheeks with the back of her hand. “I am humiliated. There will be war.”

She glanced up at Hades. He was grinning down at her the way he used to in battle. Her heartbeat skipped. He stepped to Persephone, plucked the apple from her mouth, and kissed her.

Hera was washed with their happiness, warm and refreshing, bright and hearty, flowing into the room and making the pumpkins and soups and mead glow. 

Torn asunder to be the goddess of marriage. Couples like this made it feel worthwhile. They made her feel real, powerful, needed. 

Whole. 

She watched Persephone and Hades, and felt the last of her reluctance to enjoy tonight whisper out of her body, like ice melting in golden whiskey.

*

Hera lingered long after the party was over. She didn’t want to leave. She felt cosy, complete. 

She and Persephone bundled themselves up on the thick, white, fur rug in front of the hearth at the cabin end of the out-building, while Hades made a cursory effort to tidy up. Hera flicked her eyes over her shoulder towards him. His jacket and tie had long-since been discarded, his rolled-up shirt sleeves showing the embroidery of familiar scarring on his forearms, the shirt's fine weave lining to his shape.

_ Not tailored, my ass. _

The two queens sipped hot chocolate, hair still crinkled and eyes still sparkling from the apple bobbing, enveloped in sleepy wood smoke and cocoa steam.

“Thank you for letting me stay,” Hera said, putting down her empty cup by Persephone’s.

Persephone put her hand over Hera’s in her lap, warm from the mug, and smiled reassuringly at her. “Always.” Her eyes wandered the paths of ivy and hops overhead, her voice turning wistful. “I want this place to be a home for the people I care about. A refuge. I had a greenhouse when I was younger, and I always went there when I needed to feel safe and warm. I want to recreate that down here.”

Hera ached sweetly. She interlaced their fingers. “You do.” 

Persephone’s natural blush deepened, stained by the flames leaping in the hearth. Her voice softened even more, and deepened, strumming in Hera’s abdomen. “We both really want you to be happy, you know. We care about you very much.”

The sweet ache in Hera’s chest grew. She squeezed her hand. “Where’s this coming from?”

“Oh, just…” Persephone sighed and smiled. “It’s harvest. It’s a time to think about our gifts. You’re a gift, Hera.” 

Hera felt somehow both light and tethered, like a kite blowing away on the breeze, caught by a skipping girl. She gazed at Persephone’s face, at her hands folded in her lap. Even as a queen, there was soil under her fingernails. 

Hera reached out and cupped Persephone’s cheek, raising her mesmerising eyes. She gazed into them, hopeful and guileless and brave. Hera remembered hope, she remembered truthfulness, she remembered fighting for the people she loved. Persephone had brought so much back to the Six Traitors that Hera thought long lost. “You are a miracle, Persephone,” she said earnestly, “You bring joy by nature.”

Persephone’s smile was heart-melting. It filled Hera’s emptiness. Hera leaned forward, catching the scents of carrot and candy corn. She kissed her. Just softly. Just a brush of the lips. As if they were still apple bobbing.

She drew back. Her stomach tightened. “Was that alright?” 

Persephone blinked, her mouth in a gentle pucker. She stopped Hera’s retreating hand. She nodded. Her eyes swarmed with rosy stars, Hera falling softly in them.

They drifted into another tender kiss. 

Hera rushed with relief. The warmth of Persephone’s body infused with that of the hearth. They eased the kiss deeper, their fingers twining. 

A broad hand stroked Hera’s back. She pulled from Persephone, her cheeks prickling at the young goddess looking dazed and flushed, the sweatband discarded, her hair messy and sprinkled with yellow petals. Hera looked around. Hades sat at her back, his forearm rested on his cocked knee, his eyes the colour of Merlot and gazing at her. She tilted back to catch his cologne, oaky and sharp. Underneath he used to smell of cigarettes, now he smelled of cinnamon and almond.

Hades brushed her hair aside. “Had a good night?”

Hera slipped one of her hands from Persephone, reached back, and laid it on Hades’ knee. “You know, I really have.”

Hades smiled. “Hera…” His liquor voice rumbled. “We were wondering, what if we finished off the night together?”

Heat and surprise flashed through Hera’s body. She turned back to Persephone, who stared back at her with a face like the wings of a butterfly.

“If you aren’t comfortable, we’ll stop,” Persephone said carefully, “But, if you want, we’d like to show you some love.”

Hades’ lips ducked to Hera’s shoulder, bare in Amphitrite’s dress. “To make you feel good.”

Hera felt the invisible cord between the couple wind around her. Her heart bloomed. The cavalcade of distrust and doubt permanently processing in her mind broke apart and scattered, tingling erupting across her skin.

She dropped back and snared Hades’ mouth, throwing herself into the flavour of walnut and whiskey. Her fingers curled on his strong thigh. Hades made a quiet, gruff sound in his throat and gave into her deliciously. The furs shushed, as he slid to her back and wrapped her middle with one arm. She twisted in his close embrace, slipped from his lips, cupped Persephone’s glowing face, and pulled her into a stirring kiss. Their tastes of spirits and chocolate mingled, Hera feeling like a spoon stirring a cocktail. Her flesh flickered to life. 

She pulled from Persephone and murmured to her, a wisp of rare vulnerability in her voice. “Build me that greenhouse?”

Persephone beamed. 

The three of them entwined like brambles. Their clothes wilted away, strewn about them, breath catching and eyes glittering, as the firelight eddied on hard muscle, soft curves, and threading scars. 

Hades kissed Persephone’s neck, slipped his teeth around Hera’s ear, dragged his lips down Hera’s spine, unspooling shivers from her. Hades had a controlled hunger, somehow more intoxicating for his careful mastery over it. It thrummed under Hera’s skin. But she couldn’t stop kissing Persephone. Persephone was life-giving. Hera lunged forward and Persephone tumbled beneath her, easy as windfall. Hera crept over her on all fours and lavished kisses down her ravishing, supine body. 

Hades’ low, entranced groan trickled over them. Hera arched her spine to tilt her hips up, luring him. He took the bait. His hand stroked around her golden apple ass, then dipped between her spread legs from behind and cupped her pussy, his fingertips teasing her clit, as the heel of his hand massaged her seam. She sprang wet. Aches fluttered through her flesh. He leaned over the women, plunging them into midnight. 

His teeth grazed Hera’s shoulder. “Fates, the two of you are the most stunning creatures in the realms.” 

Hera hummed and took Persephone’s nipple into her mouth. She sucked luxuriantly, her stomach wriggling at the way Persephone mewled and writhed in the plush furs. Hades’ fingers worked Hera’s clit dexterously, as if he was unlocking a puzzle box. Hera flushed with pleasure. She gasped and dropped lower on Persephone. She dined on her swelling pussy. It was like she was apple bobbing again. Her mouth filled with sugary wetness, as Persephone bucked beneath her, spinning Hera’s senses, making her chase after the prize with an eager tongue. They didn't think, they didn't worry. They moved with the loving instinct of old friends, of people who know each other better than themselves. They wrapped themselves in each other's joy and comfort.

“Gods, Hera…” Persephone sighed.

“Sweet furies…” Hades gruffed. 

He lowered himself and flowed around them, like a surging river. He nestled his face to his wife’s soft torso and lapped her breasts, then gathered Hera’s gushing hair in one hand and pulled her up to his mouth to suck Persephone’s taste from her lips. His kiss lit sparklers on Hera’s nipples and clit. 

Hades pulled away and knelt, flicking his tousled wave of white hair from his galactic, eager eyes. He chuckled darkly, his and Hera’s gazes connecting electrically. He hoisted Hera into his lap, settling her astride him with her back against the broad, smooth sculpt of his chest. Heat pooled in her belly and her muscles, as she pressed to the comfortable cradle of his strength. His hard, thick cock nudged her with a deeper, needier heat. Persephone rolled lazily onto her front and looked up at them wantonly, her wild hair littered with yellow and blue petals. Hera’s eyes fluttered wide.

Hades scooped Hera’s breasts and massaged them firmly, bringing her blood to the boil. “Mmmm…” He half growled, half sighed into her ear. “This is exquisite.”

“Oh, Hades…” Hera purred with a smile. She dropped her head back onto his broad shoulder and relaxed into his sturdy body. “I want to feel you.” She shot sultry eyes to Persephone. “Both of you.”

Hades made a deep sound of pleasure. Persephone licked her lips. Hades slid one hand from Hera’s breasts and rubbed her clit, as they moved together to connect. Persephone’s eyes turned hotter than the flames, as she watched Hades’ pulsing, midnight length emerge from beneath Hera’s gleaming seat, then sink into her. Slowly. Relief and desire cascaded through Hera’s body. She moaned desperately, craning back to kiss Hades. He echoed her and returned his hands to her breasts, kneading them tacky and supple, tormenting her nipples. They rocked together, each slow, gentle thrust bringing Hades deeper. He swelled inside her with every moan between their mouths. Hera flowed into the overwhelming sensation. Then a new, devastating pleasure gripped her, as Persephone slinked to lie prone before them, dipped her head between Hera’s spread thighs, her choppy hair tickling her abdomen. She pressed her lips to Hera’s pussy. She began to unmake her with her tongue. 

The deep, iron power of Hades. The dancing, jubilant indulgence of Persephone. Hera tipped into a tumult of pleasure. She tangled her fingers in Persephone’s hair, petals tickling her knuckles. She kissed Hades like he was the only source of air. She ground against his misty torso, revelling in his cologne and sweat. She clenched and relaxed around his cock, sapping sensation from it, drawing out this bliss for as long as she could take.

Persephone’s mouth was so soft on her pussy that it seemed almost liquid. Her lips and tongue moved like a rose unfurling over and over on Hera’s clit. Hades’ touch and motion coursed through Hera, carrying her on a hypnotic, irresistible current. The couple poured their attention onto her, moving on her with their innate synchronicity. Their love, their harmony, enclosed her; new life growing in a seed pod. She could feel it awakening her powers, reminding her of her divinity. Firelight gushed over the trio, turning them into one undulating form. Their moans wove into the snick and crackle of burning wood.

Hera’s body surged. Hades plucked her nipples alert and bit into her shoulder, his breath scalding and hurried. His heartbeat drummed her back, his chest bobbed with rapid panting. His cock pulsed inside her. Persephone seemed to sense it, she twisted on her belly and drove her tongue deep and maddening into Hera’s flesh.

“Don’t come,” Hera whispered into Hades’ ear, craning back, “Stay hard for your wife.”

Hades growled wordlessly, but kissed her neck tenderly. He sighed into it. “Take your pleasure, Queen of Olympus.”

He thrust hard. Persephone gasped, as Hera was forced into her mouth. She flailed her tongue, like she was threshing wheat. The sensations duelled wildly in Hera’s body. She cried out, smothered in heat, gripped by delight.

It released.

Bliss whirled around her body, like an October wind strimming the dead leaves from trees. 

“Gods! Hades! Persephone!”

“Fuck, Hera…” Hades moaned into her hair, wrapping her tight, as he fought not to let her climax carry him with it. 

“Oh my…” Persephone rolled out of Hera’s lap onto her back, shining bright, gleeful pink, fanning her flushed chest, her pretty curves jostling with little giggles.

The room whirled around Hera. Then slowly stilled. Dizziness and elation rolled into comfort and drowsiness. She eased herself from Hades, settling at his side, grinning at how he clawed for her, his cock a column of carved kayanite. She stroked his face and down to his shoulder blade. She gave him the lightest push. He avalanched onto Persephone with a wolfish moan.

Persephone broke into a fresh wave of high giggles, as her husband crushed her petite form under his mountainous body, and slid hungrily into her soaking seam. Her hair spilled over the creamy rug. He buried his face in her neck and thrust into her with vigour. Hera tucked herself beside them and kissed Persephone ardently, sucking her own slick from her lips. Hades moved over Persephone in rolling waves of adoration. Hera scooped Persephone's tongue with hers and gulped her moans down into her ragged, replenished body.

Persephone’s climax cry was stifled by their kiss, rushing in Hera’s blood. Hades’ release vibrated in the ground and pricked her skin. 

The flames writhed and whipped.

And dimmed.

The hearth mellowed to a soft, glimmering flicker, a balm of shadow cloaking the three gods entwined on the rug.

Hades growled in his chest with satisfaction. He heaved himself up to kiss Persephone deeply, then Hera, enveloping them both in a close, protective embrace.

Hera sank into the scents of wood smoke, cinnamon, apple, and cocoa. She peeked through the confusion of flesh and shadow and smiled up at the merry tangle of vines and vegetables.

"Really," she sighed, chuckling, "thank you for letting me stay."

Persephone nuzzled her hair, like a squirrel. "Always," she murmured sweetly.

Hades scooped them even closer, their legs braiding, his broad torso forming a shield against everything in the realms above. "Absolutely."

For the first time in too long, Hera had a refuge. She folded herself into the embrace and rolled her shoulders to feel the softness of the furs and the looseness in her muscles. Here in Persephone’s greenhouse, nestled in the arms of her dearest friends, the rest of the world melted away. She was safe and warm.


End file.
